Just a Dream
by Flutejrp
Summary: What do you get when you add Fanny, Patton, and a really sad song? A songfic one-shot! The song is the one by Carrie Underwood, not Nelly! This is dedicated to Divachick86 and all the soldiers, dead or alive! R


**A/N: This is one-shot dedicated to Divachick86 for being one of the people that's been reviewing my KND stories! Plus, I had a challenge on one og my latest story and she got it right! This is for you Divachick86, my fellow lover of the 86/60 pairing! This is also dedicated to all of the soldiers, dead or alive, including my big brother! Love you, bro! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fanny, Patton, or Rachel. They are characters own by Tom Warburton. I don't own the song by Carrie Underwood. That is own by...well Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

Fanny was excited. She was getting married in two weeks. Her friends were excited too, along with her future husband.

She was dressed in a yellow sundress, with her red wavy hair in ponytail. Her fiancee, wearing a simple dark green shirt and sknny jeans, had his arms around her with his dark hair styled in a flippy kind of way. Both laying on a blanket at night. They were looking at the star in the night sky. Both were twenty years old.

"You know, Fanny," he whispered in her ear, "I could just stay here with you instead of going off to war after our wedding."

"You have to," Fanny replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's your duty."

"You're right," he chuckled. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Fanny whispered, looking up at him.

The two shared an affectionate kiss before staring back at the stars.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Fanny was wearing her mother's wedding dress, getting ready for her wedding. Her maid of honor, Rachel McKenzie, was with her.

"You ready, Fanny?" Rachel asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," Fanny replied.  
_  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

The chruch doors opened up to reveil her family and friends sitting in the pews, staring at her. Up at the altar, her friends and his standing in their assigned clothing, smiling at her. Her groom smiled even more when he laid on her.

She started to walked down the aisle, with white roses in her hands. For some reason, she could hear war trumpets as if they were on a battlefield. Then her roses fell out of her hands.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The scene change from white to black. Her dress slowly shrinked and decreased to black. Fanny passed the pews and saw that the ones passed had people in black bowing their hands crying.

She looked up ahead and the scene hadn't changed...yet.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

Slowly, her friends and his were sitting in the pews, wearing black. The girls crying into their boyfriends' shoulders. Her groom started to fade, as the tears clouded in her eyes.

She knew what was happening, yet she continued to walk towards him.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Fanny had a gun rang and a bullet hitting a body. Her groom had officially disappeared because he had died in battle. Her wedding dress now black and short. Tears streaming down her faces. She continued to walked towards where her groom had once stand, with a floded-up flag in her arms.

The altar was replaced with a casket, opened on one side. Flowers and bouquets surrounded the casket. The pews had people sitting dressed in black, crying their eyes out.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Her groom died in battle, bullet to his chest. This was his funeral. She had organized this, but she remember just a second it was their wedding, saying their vows. Guess a lot can changed in a blink of an eye.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Fanny made it to the casket where she broke down on her knees, crying at her loss.

They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, raising their kids and growing old together. He was supposed to come back. Alive, not like this. Others are saying, he's never coming home now. She couldn't believe it, not one bit.

"This can't be happening to me," Fanny sobbbed, clutching the flag tight. "This has to be a dream. Please be just a dream."

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

Fanny jolted up, with tears in her eyes. Wearing a yellow spagetti-strap top and shorts, she looked all around, noticing that she was alone in the apartment.

Fearing that the dream had come true, she cried out in despair,

"Patton! No! No it can't be true! No, Patton!"

Fanny buried her head in her arms, crying even more.

"What is it?" a male voice asked in concerned.

She looked to see a man standing at the bedroom doorway. The man was her boyfriend that she shared the apartment with. He had fair skin and black flippy hair, wearing nothing but a pair of dark green pajama pants. The man was also the groom from her dream.

"Patton..." she sighed in relief.

She continued to cry, but with joy that her man was okay.

Patton noticed his girlfriend's statement and rushed to their bed. He eneloped her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"It was all a dream," Fanny mumbled, before speaking up, "Patton?"

He pulled away to look at her face, but still kept his arms around her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Promise me you won't leave me for the military," Fanny stated, giving him a kiss on the lips.

He kissed back, closing his eyes in pleasure. He pulled away to mumble against her lips, "I promise," before kissing her endlessly.

The dream made her realized how much he meant to her and she didn't need him to go anytime soon.

* * *

**And done!**

**That was sad but it turned out to be just a dream...**

**Hoagie: Yeah, 'just a dream'! Bwahahaha! Get it? 'Cause the title is Just a Dream! Bwahahaha!**

**Abby: *hits Hoagie on the head with her hat* Shut it, fool! **

**Me: Thank you, Abby. I thought I would have to get the bat out.**

**Wally: Aww...**

**Kuki: Don't worry, Wally! I'm sure the author will do that on the one-shot!**

**Me: Hmm...Maybe...**

**Fanny: What are they even doing here? They weren't even mentioned!**

**Me: Yes, but they were implied.**

**Fanny: Where does it say that?**

**Hoagie: Right there! *points to 'her friends and his' in the story***

**Fanny: That could mean anybody!**

**Rachel: She's got a point...**

**Nigel: Not if you're Fanny...**

**Fanny: Why I ought a...**

**Me: Oh-kay! Better end this one-shot before there are any killings by Fanny!**

**Wally: Wait, where's Patton?**

**Hoagie: Maybe he really is dead...**

**Patton: I'm right here!**

**Kuki: Oh, there you are, Patton! Hi!**

**That's the end of that skit. **

**Again, this is dedicated to Divachick86! Thanks for reviewing my stories! :)**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
